Does Anyone Care?
by Loony-1995
Summary: No one ever looked at Ron; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are his best friends. What will he do when it gets all too much?
1. Shadowed

Ronald Weasley hated his life.  
All of his life he had been overshadowed by his family and his two best friends.  
Fred and George were two of the most popular people in Hogwarts; they were funny, no they were hilarious and no matter what they did everyone laughed and still liked them. Mr and Mrs Weasley always had to keep an eye on them two.

Ginny was great at Quidditch, friends with nearly all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff. She was also popular with the teachers. She was got new clothes and spoiled by her parents.

Charlie was one of the greatest seekers Gryffindor had ever had, worked amazingly well with animals, was friendly. Charlie was always climbing trees or doing something that could probably get him killed, so Ron's parents had to look out for him too. Plus, he now worked and lived in Romania so he got even more attention when he came back home.

Bill was like Charlie's twin, he did stupid things like seeing how high he could climb then jump from that height. He worked in Egypt so got attention when he came back home too.

Percy was the smart one. He excelled in all the subjects he did and got top marks in all his exams. His parents were so proud.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived or in Ron's mind at the moment he preferred to call Harry the-boy-who-just-would-not-die! Everywhere they went together it was Harry, Harry, Harry; even when they went to the Burrow his mother preferred him. When Molly wrote letters to him and Ron it was always "Dear Harry and Ron"; she put Harry's name before her own son's!

Lastly Hermione Granger. Even though she was a mug...mudblood she knew everything. She was a walking, talking wizard encyclopedia; every time a teacher asked a question her hand shot up AND she always got the answer right! Teachers (and Ron's parents) adored her!

Ron was sitting quietly at the Gryffindor table absorbed in his thoughts. Harry and Hermione sat either side of him; Hermione was checking her essay for the 50th time and Harry was doing an autograph for some 2nd year Ravenclaws.  
'You ok Ronnie?' broke Ron from his thoughts, Lavender, Padma and Pavarti were smiling kindly at him.  
'Err...Yeah, fine.' He smiled back, but he didn't mean it; he was fed up of standing in his family's, Harry's and Hermione's shadow.  
'Ah, I think that will be ok, but I'm not sure; it's only five pieces of parchment.' Sighed Hermione, Harry looked at her and rolled his emerald eyes.  
'Hermione we only had to do two pieces.' He chuckled; Ron wondered how that was funny.

On the way to the common room Harry was asked countless other times for a photo or an autograph and Hermione kept on being stopped by Ravenclaws; they wanted to speak to her about some school work. Ron could have screamed! It was even worse in the common room; more people called to Harry and Hermione.  
Ron slipped out the room unnoticed by either of them.

The bruised angry sky crackled with wicked yellow fingers of intense light, the heavens opened on to Ron's depressed face, the thrashing rain became fiercer with the almighty howling wind.  
Ron loved it! For once in his life, he felt wonderful. He had always loved storms and had always been told off by his mum for running out in the height of them, also he knew that Harry, Hermione and his family were scared of them! He felt powerful when the rain soaked him to the skin and the wind lashed around him, why couldn't life always feel this good.  
Ron knew what he had to do in his life to be able to fell free, good and he knew that this would get him noticed. He didn't care that people might dislike him afterwards; he would feel complete.

Draco, Gregg and Vinnie where making their way down a corridor to the Great Hall; it was dinner.  
'I need to piss. Coming?' Draco asked them.  
'Yeah, I need to go too.' Answered Gregg, Vinnie nodded in agreement.

The bathroom was a small room; it was near Slytherin so not many people used it but it was very regal in its decoration, quite beautiful and peaceful.  
'What's that?' asked Draco nervously, pointing up. A rope hung from the ceiling down into a locked cubicle. Draco edged nearer.  
'Be careful D.' Whispered Gregg.  
'Locked! Help.' Said Draco when he realized it was locked. Gregg and Vinnie rammed their bulky shoulders into the door. It flew open.

Ron Weasley hung from the ceiling like a limp rag doll.

'Merlin!' Shouted Draco, he whipped out his wand and yelled a spell that cut the rope down. Ron's ghostly pale body thudded down onto the wet floor.  
Vinnie and Gregg stood frozen.  
'GO GET HELP!' Shouted Draco, he had never got on with Ron but he certainly didn't wish him dead. Both boys ran to the great hall as fast as their large legs would carry them.

Draco rested Ron in his arms, he felt for a pulse...


	2. Death?

Goyle and Crabbe ran as fast as their chubby legs would let them run; they had to try and save Ron's life. After what seemed forever they reached the great hall.  
''ELP US! RON WEASLEY TRIED TO HANG HIMSELF IN THE BOYS BATHROOMS! HELP PLEASE! DRACO WITH HIM! WE DON'T KNOW HOW LONG WEASLEY CAN HOLD ON FOR! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE IS STILL WITH US!" Bellowed Crabbe, who had caught his breath back before Goyle. Harry and Hermione leapt up; why had Ron done this?  
'Pupils stay where you are! I mean all of you, sit back down Gryffindors. Minerva and Poppy follow the two boys.' Dumbledore's voice wasn't calm as usual, it was nervous and shocked; in all his years at Hogwarts no student had ever tried to kill themselves.

'Hey, it's okay Ron. People are coming; you're not going to move on yet.' Whispered Draco, he was on the verge of tears. He had never seen someone so close to death, it scared him.  
Ron moaned, he wasn't dead yet. But he wished he was, he sleepily flickered open his blue eyes. They were full of despair and sadness.  
'Why can't you just let me die? It's what I want!' Ron tried to shout it but he had no strength in his voice, it just came out as a harsh whisper.  
'Why?' Draco asked back, he couldn't understand any of this. Why had Ron tried to kill himself? His life didn't seem that bad; he didn't have his parents trying to turn him into a death eater.  
'You wouldn't understand, so don't try! Look...' Ron looked down to his wrists.

Red slash marks covered his wrists; Ron had tried this before. Draco slapped his hand over his open mouth. 'I hate my life. I would be better dead, and hey no one would miss me. Ginny detests me, the twins ruined my childhood, Percy gets amazing grades and my parents are really proud, Charlie has a great job and once again my parents are delighted with him and Bill breaks magical curses, oh and guess what? My parents are really proud!' Ron finished sarcastically, his voice full of pain and hatred. 'Don't think I don't love my brothers I do, well, ok I love the oldest three. Hate those tatty twins and that bitchy tart. Potter and 'Mione just overshadow me. People just look at them, never me. 'Mione is really smart, I'm proud of her, but she can't understand that not everyone is as smart as she is. Oh, and Potter, he's the boy-who-just-won't-fucking-die isn't he.' Ron put on a high pitched voice, to take the piss out of Harry. 'Oo, look I'm Harry Potter, I'm the best.' Ron paused for a breath, all this talking was hurting him, and he turned serious again. 'Look, just give me your wand, I can kill myself and you can just say I was already dead.' Ron gave Draco the biggest smile he could, but it didn't work.  
'No! You have got to stay with Potter and Granger. You can't leave them.' Draco really didn't want to see Thestrals just yet.  
'Please. I have made letters out to people, I have it all prepared.' Pleaded Ron, he looked straight into Draco's cold grey eyes. Ron saw something he thought he would never see in those eyes. Fear.  
Draco closed his eyes and was about to pull out his wand...  
'Ronald Weasley!' Yelled Professor McGonagall, she and Madam Pomfrey stop dead in their tracks when they saw the sad site.  
Ron was pale, his previous suicide attempts were showing, he had a mark around his neck (where the rope had sat) and he was lying weakly in Draco arms.  
'Help!' Whispered Draco. Both adults rushed over, McGonagall waved her wand and a stretcher appeared. Even though Ron was weak from his suicide, it took both teachers, Crabbe **and** Goyle to get him on the stretcher (McGonagall didn't know if magic would be gentle enough), Draco didn't and couldn't help he was still sitting on the floor. He would never forget his moment.

Ron's stretcher was carried by magic to the medical wing, but to get to the medical wing they had to pass the great hall. Against Dumbledore's orders, pupils had flowed out of the Hall and had lined the corridors.  
Everyone gasped as Ron's snow white body passed them, Harry and Hermione ran over to Ron's stretcher. Draco put himself between them and Ron.  
'Let us past, we're his best mates.' Yelled Harry.  
'Oh, a great mate you are.' Draco spat back sarcastically, so that everyone could hear. 'You do realise you are one of the reason he did that to himself? So just piss off will you, you don't know anything about him.' Draco's cold eyes were full of misery and disgust. They both took a step back, shocked at what he had just said to them; where they really a reason?  
'Ronniee!' A girly voice broke the thunderous silence that had engulfed the halls of Hogwarts. Lavender Brown looked a mess; her mascara had run and tear trails had been made through her makeup. 'Oh Merlin! Ronnie!' She burst into tears, from her appearance it hadn't been the first time.  
'Look Lav, he will be ok. Let's just go and sit somewhere quiet, ok?' Soothed Pavarti, but Lavender was in no state to be calmed.  
'Ronnie it's ok, Lav is here.' She rushed up to Ron's body and McGonagall stopped the stretcher.  
'Miss Brown will you please leave. As you can see Ron is in no state to-'. She was cut short.  
'L-lav.' A weak whisper came from Ron's pale lips.  
'It's ok. I'm here.' She sobbed, her shaky hand tried to wipe her cheeks.  
'I'm sorry. Please forgive me... Lav and Pavarti.' Begged Ron he looked over to Pavarti who had slowly walked over to him.  
'Of course we do, silly.' Pavarti gave him a sad smile, tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
'Please don't leave us.' Whispered Lavender into Ron's ear. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped back, a signal for McGonagall to start the stretcher moving.  
As Ron's ashen and fragile body moved away, Lavender and Pavarti collapsed to their knees, crying uncontrollably.  
Would their Weasley King survive the night?


	3. Vistors & Harry

Ron's mum and dad came to see him any time they could but he was always "asleep".  
When Fred, George or Ginny came he was always "asleep" or "too tired" to speak to anyone; Madam Pomfrey knew how Ron felt towards them and didn't feel guilty for turning them away and she didn't feel bad about turning away Molly or Arthur; for she believed that a child would only try and commit suicide if their parents didn't look after them.  
Percy, Bill and Charlie visited him at first he had pretended to be asleep but on their second visits he would sit up and happily talk to them. He looked forward to their appearances; he enjoyed their company and they would bring him food.

Draco, Vinnie and Gregg came and visited nearly every night; it seemed that saving Ron's life had made them bond.  
Lavender, Padma and Pavarti visited him anytime they could from in between lessons, as soon as they woke up, at lunch, breakfast and dinner and visiting Ron was the last thing they did before they sadly headed to bed.  
Ron had made sure Harry knew he was awake when he came to visit, but refused every time to see Harry. Whereas Ron had made sure Hermione hadn't seen him for a few days but when she came to see him for the fourth time, he saw her. Hermione spent most of her time with Ron just crying her eyes out and apologizing profusely.

After two weeks in the medical wing, Ron was allowed to leave but he had had a suicide charm placed on him by Fitwick. This charm would not allow him to kill himself and it wouldn't let him pick any object up if Ron felt depressed or if he had ideas of using it to self-harm or kill himself.

'Ronnie!' Yelled Lavender, she ran up to him and threw her arms tightly around his neck. He strongly hugged her back; he was back to his full strength.  
'We've missed you Ron.' Whispered Padma, who was close to tears, after she had hugged Ron.  
'You saw me last night.' Chuckled Ron.  
'It's nice to see you laugh again Ron.' Said Pavarti, who like her twin had tears in her eyes.  
'What have you girls done since I last saw you then?' Asked Ron.  
'We spoke to Professor Trentway and she said she had predicted us talking to her about you and that we should definitely come and get you.' Pavarti turned her head to talk to Ron but still carried on walking. Her and Padma had linked arms and were now walking a few steps ahead of Ron and Lavender.  
'She said it would be great for our auroras.' Said Padma, she sounded very pleased that her aura would be improved more.

'Do you want to go to dinner Ron? We can always just go to the kitchens, the elves have been asking after you.' Asked Lavender timidly; they were just standing outside the medical wing. The left turn would take them back to a quiet and probably deserted Common room but a right turn would take them to dinner, where they knew everyone would stare at Ron, whisper about him and point.  
'Yep, I've got to go in there sometime, so why not now? And anyway I've got three of my best friends here with me, so nothing they say could ever hurt me.' Smiled Ron.  
They took the right path; Padma and Pavarti were in front with their arms linked gossiping about someone or something and Lavender and Ron we behind them holding hands and not speaking but were enjoying just being in each other's company.

A thunderous silence rushed over the hall when Ron and the three girls entered.  
Draco, Vinnie and Gregg got up and walked over to them; they had stopped in the door, making sure everyone could see Ron, who was standing with his head held high.  
'It's nice to see ya up and walking.' Smirked Vinnie. All of the three Slytherin boys hugged him.  
'Nice girl, Ron.' Whispered Draco into Ron's ear when he was hugging him and winked at him. Ron smiled back and winked.  
'Talk to ya later yeah?' Asked Gregg who had taken a step back towards the Slytherin table.  
'Yeah course.' Ron nodded; those three Slytherins weren't as bad as everyone said they were.

Padma and Pavarti had already sat down but Lavender had waited silently behind him.  
'Come on Ron.' Smiled Lavender and she held out her hand for him to take and he did so without hesitation.

Pavarti and Padma had chosen a spot opposite Hermione, since they knew he was on speaking terms with her and they had heard Hermione crying, sobbing that it was her fault. They felt quite sorry for her, even though they did put a little bit of the blame on her.  
Lavender sat in-between the twins and Ron sat next to Hermione, Neville was on his other side. The hall was still deadly silent.  
'Erm, hi Ron. You ok?' Asked Neville nervously, he hadn't seen Ron is the medical wing and felt quite bad.  
'Yeah, I'm fine thanks now. Nice to see you.' Smiled Ron, he did like Neville; he always made Ron laugh.  
'Good to hear.' Spoke up Seamus, he held out his hand for Ron to shake, because like Neville he hadn't seen Ron those two weeks while he was in the wing. Ron shook it straight away.  
'Hope you don't mind the fact they we didn't come and see ya mate. We're really sorry.' Piped up Dean anxiously, he spoke for himself, Seamus and Neville.  
'Nah, but I did miss seeing you fall out of bed every morning Neville. Don't laugh Dean, how many times did I have to tell you that you'd put all your clothes on back to front. Seamus, how many times would you go to go to the bathroom or go to go out of the dorm and walk straight into a wooden door.' Laughed Ron; he missed those stupid silly funny moments. He remembered how many times he had fallen over laughing watching those great mates of his do the dim-witted things they did.  
'I've missed you dumbos.' Smirked Ron.  
'We've missed you too.' Smiled Dean, Seamus and Neville.

Soon the hall was talking again, most of it was about Ron; no one knew why he had done it. It was near the end of dinner. Ron had spoken to Hermione who was fighting back her tears.

'It's really good to see you back mate.'  
Ron had been laughing at a joke Dean had told but he had stopped when Harry had tried to speak to him.  
Ron suddenly becoming silent, made all of his friends around him quiet, which had in turn made Gryffindor, which in turn had made the hall once again deathly silent.  
Ron turned to Harry and gave him a glare that both Snape and Lucius Malfoy would be proud of.  
'How dare you call me your "mate"? You're no friend of mine." Shot back Ron, his voice was full of anger.  
'I-I,' Harry started but Ron cut across him.

'Don't you dare ever call me your "mate" again! You are just a worthless insignificant piece of dragon dung.' Spat Ron.  
'What did you just call me?' Harry's voice had changed quickly. He was angry and he knew he wasn't going to change Ron's thoughts on him but maybe just maybe he could make him regret saying that.  
'A worthless insignificant piece of dragon dung.' Repeated Ron, the tops of his ears became red; a warning signal.  
Harry stood up and stepped away from the table, showing everyone especially Ron that he was ready to fight.  
'Fine have it your way, Shorty. A fight it is'.


	4. Another Chance?

Harry Potter must be either incredibly stupid or extremely vain, but most likely both!

Ron got up from the table and stood opposite Harry.  
'I'm gonna give you one more chance, sit down and I won't hurt you!' Ron sounded calm but serious.  
'Ha, just coz you're scared.' A grin spread across Harry's face.  
'Ok, your fault.'

Harry had no chance.

Harry decided to go with surprise; he threw a punch at Ron's long nose. Ron dodged and slammed his large fist in Harry's face. Harry's nose made a cracking noise and his glasses smashed.  
A gasp floated across the hall. Many students were standing on tables and were on friend's shoulders to get a better look at the fight. No one dare to break up this fight; Ron looked too big, even Professor weren't going to spilt it up.  
Harry was determined, a broken nose and glasses weren't going to stop him.  
Harry yelled and ran back at Ron, arms waving around madly. He scraped Ron's face with his nails and in return from Ron got a punch in the eye.  
Ron stood back and launched a huge fist into Harry's stomach. Harry wrapped his arms around his aching stomach, praying the pain would cease. He fell to his knees. His broken nose was now bleeding, his glasses were smashed in two and his stomach made him feel like he should just crawl away and die.  
'I warned you!' Was all Ron said, when Harry fell defeated, before he walked straight out of the great halls doors, shaking his head.

_Our friendship didn't have to end this way, Potter!_

Rumours and gossip spread about what had happened in the fight. Some said Ron had lifted Harry cleanly off the ground with a finger, others said that Harry was knocked out with a light punch from Ron, but they all said the same thing: Harry had no chance!  
Oh and of course, girls told all their friends about Ron's muscles and height, but even those two simple things were exaggerated and by the curfew; Ron was now seven foot; had thrown Harry across the hall and had held him against a wall with two of his fingers.

A little brown owl flew into the lonely common room at about nine that night.  
Ron was curled up in a saggy armchair with a book and was helping Lavender and Pavarti, who were leaning against Ron's chair, with their homework whenever they asked.  
'Oh, look an owl,' said Lavender, pointing out the obvious like she always did.  
'No Lav, it's a dragon.' Chuckled Ron, he walked over to the owl and removed a piece of parchment tied to its small leg.  
_Ron Weasley, Gryffindor Common Room.  
_'It's for me,' said Ron in a dull tone.  
'Oh, read it out,' spoke up Pavarti, she placed her potions essay aside.  
Ron read the note aloud:  
_Dear Ron Weasley,  
Would you please come to my office tonight as soon as you get this letter regarding your and Harry's fight this afternoon.  
Professor Dumbledore._

Lavender gasped. 'Maybe Harry died?'  
'I somehow think not Lav. Ok. I best leave. I'll help you girls with those essays later, promise.'  
'Night Ron.' Said Lavender and Pavarti in unison, they both hugged him and made their way to their dorm. They would have waited up for him but all three of them knew that this meeting wasn't going to be short.

Ron timidly knocked on Dumbledore's office door.  
'Come in.' Said a calm voice on the other side.  
Ron stepped inside to see a sight he wasn't expecting.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and Professor McGonagall was next to him, Ron had suspected them two would be their but the other people he definitely wasn't expecting.  
His oldest brother, parents and Harry were in front of Dumbledore's desk and had all turned around to see him.

_Oh shit! I'm dead...what a shame that'll be.  
_'Please sit, Ron.' Dumbledore waved his hand to a chair, thankfully, next to Charlie.  
'Now I am guessing that you do not know why your family and Harry are here.'  
'Spot on Professor.' Answered Ron nervously, his mum was going to blast him to hell and back.  
'Allow me to explain. Your mother and father are here because you had a fight earlier and caused a student serious injury, Harry is here because he is the student you injured and also he is here because he needs to be spoken to as well, and your parents have become like parents to him. Your oldest brothers are here because I have word from your parents, that you will not listen to them but they believe you will listen to your oldest brothers.' Ron nodded he understood and his parents were right; he would never listen to them but he would take Charlie's, Bill's and Percy's word as law.

'Professor Dumbledore has already explained what happened,' McGonagall had taken over and was talking Ron, 'and he has shown them the fight so that they are now up to speed. We now need to ask you and Harry why this fight happened and we need to decide a punishment that we decide is fair and just.' Ron knew he was going to have no say in his punishment and Harry was going to have no say in his own.  
'So why did you two have a fight in the first place?' Asked Dumbledore calmly. Both Harry and Ron was silent, they truly couldn't remember.  
'So you're telling us that you don't know why you started a stupid fight?' Yelled out Mrs Wesley her voice soaked in anger and fury. Firstly her son had tried to kill himself and the first time she gets to speak to him since his suicide attempt is because he has started a fight with the boy who she thought was his best friend. Ron took a deep breath; he had remembered.  
'Alright, alright...I'm gonna have to go back a bit so that you can get the full picture. I tried to kill myself and sadly I didn't succeed – don't say anything,' Molly had gone to say something and Charlie looked like he was about to do the same; Ron said he was _**sad **_that he hadn't died. 'I tried to hang myself because of Harry. It wasn't all because of him it was also my family and Hermione. Harry is a reason because he always overshadowed me, made me feel worthless, insignificant and rubbish and took away what little love I felt like I had from my parents. Fred and George are a reason because they ruined my childhood and most night I would have and still do have nightmares about what they did too me and like Harry they towered over me, they were the funny ones and how could I live up to them, and because they love their pranks, my parents would have to give them two all their attention, leaving none for me; making me feel useless. Ginny is a reason because she was the only girl, so she got all of mum's attention and got something I have never had...new things. She got new clothes, new school stuff and a new wand. I've still got Charlie's old one. Charlie because he is one of the greatest seekers Gryffindor has ever had and he works amazingly well with animals. Charlie was always climbing trees or doing something that could probably get him killed, so my parents had to look out for him too. Plus, he now works and lives in Romania so he gets even more attention when he comes back home. Bill as he is like Charlie's twin, he did stupid things like seeing how high he could climb then jump from it, so like Charlie got attention from mum and dad. Now, he works in Egypt so gets attention when he comes back home too. Percy because he is the smart one. He excelled in all the subjects he did and he got top marks in all his exams. MY parents were so proud. Lastly Hermione Granger, knows everything. She is a walking, talking wizard encyclopedia; every time a teacher asks a question her hand shot up AND she always gets the answer right! Teachers and my parents adored her!' Ron paused and took a deep breath in before continuing. 'So I suppose you could say I tried to kill myself because I was jealous and resentful of everyone. But I don't think they are the reasons, the main reasons are that I feel and still feel worthless, rubbish, stupid, insignificant and I always have to ask myself this one question: does anyone care?' Ron looked away from the rest of the people in the room and looked straight out of a window.  
'I-I never knew,' whispered Charlie, a silent tear ran down his cheek; he loved his youngest brother and it hurt him so much inside to know that he was a reason for his brother's suicide attempt.  
'No one knew, I kept it too myself. Of course, I've told Lavender, Padma and Pavarti now. But please,' Ron turned to his brothers, 'don't think you three are big reasons. You're not, you're tiny reasons. I adore you guys and would've missed you most, if everything had gone to plan...damn Draco.'

'Anyway, back to what I'm meant to be telling you: why...' Dumbledore cut across him.  
'I'm sorry for interrupting but I am shocked to learn of these feelings, for I have always seen you, Ron, as a happy chap. Always smiling, laughing or telling a good joke, I just cannot believe it."  
'I was always a good actor when I was little. I hid the feelings because I knew someone would try and stop me or would say I was being silly. I just knew I couldn't take it anymore and I knew I had to do something to stop the pain. I had tried everything I could think of, I tried pushing the feelings away, I tried looking at the bright side, I tried seeing bad sides to your lives and none of them worked. The only way I could escape the pain was to bleed,' Ron rolled up his sleeves so everyone could see his forearms. They were covered with red knife marks. Ron's family, who hadn't seen the marks before, gasped in horror, even Dumbledore and McGonagall closed their eyes for a second, for it pained them to see such horrid and heart-breaking marks.  
'I would cut myself and the physical pain would get rid of the mental and emotional pain. Soon I ran out of space on my forearms so carried on upwards, soon there was no space on my arms left and the emotional hurt was becoming worse, so I knew I had to end all of the pain. Can I get back to the fight now, I don't wish to discuss anymore of my feelings with all of you?' Dumbledore nodded his face full of sadness; how could a boy, who looked so happy and full of life, do such things?

'I didn't want to speak to Harry anymore and he got annoyed and wanted to fight. I told him not to twice, if I remember correctly, but he still wanted to fight. So we did and I sure you can see the results.' Finished Ron, he didn't want to talk anymore... he didn't want to live anymore. He had spotted an open window and he knew that Dumbeldore's office was high up in a tower.

One jump was** deadly**.


	5. Goodbye?

Professor Dumbledore, after the shock of Ron's depressing words had worn off, started talking about friendship etc, but Ron wasn't listening to a word the wise old man said, for he was planning a route out of the office, a pathway out of this dreadful life.

Ron had been planning his next death attempt even since his last one had failed. He had written out letters to Lavender, Padma, Pavarti, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Draco, Vinnie, Gregg, Potter, all his "family" and Professor McGonagall. Ron had also written down plans for his funeral, which unlike the last few depressing disturbing months, would be happy, people would have to wear bright colours, they would have to tell jokes and celebrate his life, not mourn his passing, Ron hoped people would miss him but a depressing piece of his mind kept telling him that no one would miss him; he shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

Ron made sure his wand was in easy reach, he knew people in this office might try and stop him, no matter how hard he begged. Ron looked to everyone on his right; they were all focusing on Dumbledore, all attention gone from Ron. This is what Ron wanted.

Ron looked from his family and Potter to the open window.

Ron shot up from his chair and ran to the window.  
'Goodbye cruel world!' Yelled Ron as he launched himself from the window.

Those three words were Ronald Bilius Weasley's last words.

Notes were found under his dorm bed and they were handed out to each person they were addressed to. Everyone, who received these letters, never spoke of what they contained; they took those words to their graves.

Ron's funeral was held on his birthday. Just like he had requested people turned up in bright colours and Potter was not allowed anywhere near the Hogwarts grounds. Ron ashes were scattered in the forbidden forest and in the middle of the Burrow's forest, at a spot which his three oldest brothers knew he loved.

The Weasley family was never the same again, shortly after Ron's death Charlie, Percy and Bill separated themselves from the Weasleys; they blamed Ron's suicide on them, but each weekend until their deaths those three brothers would visit Ron's grave. Every time they visited that grave the trio would break down in tears, it was the only time they ever would. They brought their wives there and introduced their children to their greatest uncle.

Lavender, Padma and Pavarti would visit once every fortnight, they felt ashamed that they didn't visit every week and each girl named their first born son after Ron. They had never had a better friend.  
Hermione never fully recovered from Ron's departure; she loved him. She never married and visited Ron's grave any time she could. She became minster of magic and headmistress of Hogwarts, but nothing she ever did could fill the dark cold void that Ron had left in her broken weeping heart.  
Draco, Vinnie and Gregg would visit Ron's grave every fortnight for the first 2 years but the habit slipped. Vinnie and Gregg now only visit Ron's grave once every 6 months but make sure they were there on his birthday. As even though they were enemies with him for most of their lives, after they had saved Ron's life they became good friends with Ron. So in his memory, just like the three girls, they named their children after him. Vinnie had a girl called Ronnie and Gregg a boy called Ron.  
Draco never visited ever fortnight anymore...for like Ron's brothers he would visit every weekend and was always at Ron's grave when he had a problem. Yes, he knew Ron was dead but when he had a problem he would speak to Ron's grave and a solution to the problem would become visible.  
At Draco's wedding, to a muggle-born witch called Mina, he didn't have a best man and when he was asked why he gave a simple answer:  
'I do. His name is Ron and even though you and I cannot see him, I know he was there with me.'

Neville married Luna and their son's middle name was Ron. Dean and Seamus would visit Ron's grave on Ron's birthday and the anniversary of Ron's death, just like everyone who Ron had written to.

Ron's life was never ever forgotten by anyone. Every one remembered his story.

As Ron sat up above them and looked down, he was happy. For once in his life he felt complete. Yes, the woman he loved was on Earth, yes, all his friends were down there and yes, his most trusted brothers were alive not dead, but Ron was content. There was no one overshadowing him, no one putting him in second place and there was no one to make him feel like rubbish. For once, he could confidently answer the question he had always repeated to himself:

Does anyone care? Yes.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story and reviewing :)


End file.
